Heat Of The Moment
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Shandy Smut prompt challenge with a little help from BAMHAMMMsters.


Prompt challenge by **Monkeyspajamas**

 _ **#ThingsIYellWhenICum**_

 **Thanks to BAMHAMMMster with words, Sharon** **might** **say. All mistakes are my own and enjoy!**

Andy stared at the ceiling as he laid in Sharon's bed. With half of her body laying on top of him, their legs criss crossed together while her warm breath caressed his neck. The smell of jasmine and peach invading his nose. He gently ran his fingertips up then slowly down her spine, smiling to himself as Sharon snuggles closer into him. How wonderful it feels to have her warm body draped over his. He continues stroking her back as his thoughts went back to the very first time they made love at his place.

That we're both so awkward when they returned to his place for their evening tea. They were in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to heat up. Andy swallows hard as he moves behind Sharon, his body pressed against hers as he helps reach for two coffee mugs that were slightly out of her reach. He feels Sharon shiver as soon as their bodies touch. The front of his pants right up against her butt. She moves forward a little more, her fingertips barely touching one of the mugs as Andy hand covers her as he grabs the two mugs. He smiles as she kept her hand under his as they placed them on the counter. His nose moves into her hair, inhaling her lovely scent that caused his head to feel light headed and made his pants tighten. Closing his eyes, he moves his lips, touching her soft flesh of her neck. Trailing kisses along her neck, traveling to her jawline, he grins as she hums and tilts her head to the right letting his lips travel to her earlobe whispering. "You smell good, Sharon."

Andy grins as he sees her beautiful flushed flesh from her cleavage peeking out from her sapphire dress, that she wore tonight. He watches as her perfectly formed breast expand and retracted with each breath she took. His eyes moving to her throat watching her soft flesh move up and down rapidly. Matching her heart rate that escalated as he ran his nose along her neck, placing kisses along the back of her neck. He could hear her heart pumping blood throughout her body, leaving her flesh hot from his touches. He felt her lean her head back against his shoulder. Her eyes closed as she hums when he glides his tongue along the outer shell of her ear. His warm breath adding to the her wetness between her legs. His hands moves up her arms stopping at her shoulders then slowly back down, he watches as small goosebumps formed along her arms. His hands stopped over hers, their fingers intertwined immediately. Sharon moans loudly as his mouth latches on to her pulse point, nipping, sucking, and licking that spot continuously enjoying each moan that come from her.

Andy smirks at how responsive she is to his touches, his mouth continues its assault on her neck, traveling down to her shoulder using his nose to move her dress strap out of his way. Nipping then licking her flesh, being careful not to leave any marks on her delicate flesh. His lips moving to each freckle he sees then licking her sweet flesh again. Relishing each hum and moans that can fourth. He groans in to her ear as Sharon starts to grind her butt in to the front of his pants. Which caused him to bite hard on to her shoulder. Apologizing as he kissed that spot over and over again, running his tongue in a circle over the red mark his teeth has made.

Her hums of approval set him off again in his journey of pleasing her. His mouth moves back up to just right behind her ear twirling his tongue along her sensitive flesh and applying mild suction. He felt her body slack against him, her fingers tightening around his, as her legs began so give out as she let out the most erotic animalistic growl from deep within her. "Pencil." Escaped her lips.

Andy froze for second at what Sharon just said, "pencil?" The way it sounded from her lips, and how her body shivered front of him. Sharon's body leaning against his, her breath coming in and out rapidly while her hands held tightly to the countertop. Did Sharon? Did she just climax? He thought to himself. Yes, he knew that it had been a long for her, but never in his line has he ever gotten a woman off by just simply kissing her neck. He smiles at just how much fun they were going to have together. Specially him making a promise to please her every second they were along together, like this. He feels Sharon stiffen, her realization setting in at what just happened.

Andy removes his hands from hers, turning Sharon around quickly. Reassuring her that is okay and pleased. With hands on her shoulders while hers moves to her sides, her fingers fidgeting. He stares at the marvelous blush that covers her breast and up along her neck to her beautiful embarrassed face. He moves one of his hands under her chin, lifting her embarrass face, so she would look at him. He grins when her emerald green eyes finally meet his, she has her bottom lip was partially in her mouth. God she's beautiful and so damn kissable.

Sharon moves her hands on to his chest her fingers fidgeting nervously with one of his buttons. "Andy, I'm...I...about that I...ugh...about that, I've..." Andy cuts Sharon off kissing her passionately, taking away any oxygen that she had left from her lungs. His hand that was on her face moves into her auburn hair holding her head still as he assaultes her mouth, swallowing her moans as his tongue plunges into her mouth. Her hands grabbing fists full of his dress shirt tightly, pulling his body against hers as she moans in his mouth. Her arms moving behind his back when he lifts her up and carries her down the hall.

The awkwardness from before is long gone, as Andy sets Sharon down. He smirks as Sharon pulls on his tie and her lips crashes onto his again. His hands moving up along her thighs, rising her dress up as they went higher. Sharon pushes Andy away, but with a wicked grin across her lips as her right hand moves to the side of her dress pulling the zipper down. He moves quickly to her side, helping remove her dress from her body. Andy moans as he sees her beautiful naked flesh, her private areas covered in black lace leaving nothing to the imagination. He licks his lips as his hands moves along her body cupping and kneading her breast through her lacy garment.

Her hands moves to remove his dress shirt, Andy moves back a little taking it and his under shirt off. He smiles as he hears her moan as her hands glide along his hairy chest. Her fingers moving downwards on his stomach and working on the lone button and then the zipper on his dress pants. She kisses him as soon as they hear his pants hit the floor with a loud thud from him belt buckle. He moans as her warm lace clad breast rub against the hairs on his chest. His tongue plunging into her mouth swallowing her moans as her hands moves inside his boxers. He moans as Sharon whimpers at how large he is. He thrust his hips into her hand as she starts pumping her on his large shaft.

Andy couldn't take it anymore ripping off her lacy garments and smiles as Sharon glares at him, but soon forgets as his lips touch hers and their naked bodies touch for the very first time. Her was sensitive flesh touching along his thick hair tickles her nipples making them hard. Sharon moans as she feels his large shaft poke her stomach, precum dripping from his head. Andy moves her backward until the back of her legs hit his bed. Lifting her up, he grins into her neck as her hears Sharon lets out a squeal then seconds later laughing as they fall in the middle of his bed. They continued to kiss, their hands roaming each other. His mouth moving down her body taking her left breast in his hand kneading her sensitive flesh then bringing his mouth over her hard nipple. He grins against her breast as she moans his name and her hands moves into his hair.

He mouth trails wet kisses between her breast then latches his mouth into her other nipple, nipping and sucking hard. Enjoying the way Sharon whimpers his name and liked how her nails scraped along his skull. His mouth soon traveling south kissing every inch of her stomach and whispering how beautiful she is. His mouth hovers above her trimmed auburn center taking in the sweet smell that was all Sharon. His hands moving along her outer thighs then moves along her inner thighs. Grinning as she gasps as his thumb rubs against her clit. Slowly moving two fingers inside her folds, they both moan as her walls swallowed his fingers as she thrusts her hips, setting the pace.

Andy almost lost control when Sharon's hand glide up along her stomach to her heavy breast kneading them as she arches her back as Andy's fingers went deeper inside her. Her juices soon coaxing his fingers and her smell intoxicating him. Andy thought of Louie naked so he wouldn't shot his load, until he was sheathed inside her. His other hand moving to his shaft, slowly pumping it as Sharon moans again moving her hips faster against his fingers. She whimpers as Andy brings his mouth to her outer folds gliding it across. Sharon tastes of strawberries and coffee, he twirls his tongue along her clit, grinning as she thrust her hips into his face. He hums as her juices started cover his lips and drips down his chin as he continued to lick and suck her clit.

He could tell she was getting close as her walls clenched around his two fingers as her juices flowed freely from her. Her legs began to quiver as her breathing unrefined as she was getting closer. With one final swipe from his tongue along her clit, Sharon arched her back off the bed, yelling. "Elevator!"

Sharon pulls him to her and moans into their heated kiss as she tastes herself. God it's been so long since she tastes herself from a lovers mouth. Sharon's tongue plunged deeper into his mouth then sucked on his tongue making Andy moan. Between kisses she told Andy she wanted him inside her. Andy didn't need to be told twice, pushing Sharon backwards and positioning his shaft around her entrance. He looks down at her, both looking back at each other with such love. He moves down and captures her lips kissing her slowly. Sharon spreading her legs wider, wrapping them around his middle. Andy slowly pushing his large shaft into her tight folds. He pauses for a few minutes waiting for Sharon's walls to retract from the size of his girth.

Looking down at her, moving some of her hair from her sweaty brow. "Are you okay?" He asks, looking down at her with much concern in his eyes.

Sharon moves both of her hands to cup his face, her thumbs gliding along his face she smiles up at him. "Yes, just give me a minute." She said breathlessly, her eyes casting so much trust and love for him.

He kissed her lips, then pulls away. "Of course, Beautiful." His eyes never leaving hers.

Soon after that Sharon nods her head, they both start rocking their hips both at different times but gradually got into sync. Her arms around his back as his were in her hair, both kissing hungrily breathing through their noses as they made love. His shaft buried deep within her tight walls, moaning as they clenched around him as he pulls out but was welcomed freely when he pushes in. Both moaning loudly in his bedroom as they both were getting closer. Her nails digging into his flesh holding tightly to him as he felt her legs quiver again seconds later her head falls back her eyes closed tightly she screams. "Frak!"

Andy comes seconds later after Sharon, pulling her with him as he rolls over on his bed. He chuckles as she buries her face into his neck. His arms tightens around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Sharon lifts her head looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "What's so funny, Andy?" With a hint of concern.

Andy closes his eyes for a second then opens them, gazing into her green eyes. "You." Andy said with a kiss to her forehead while he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Me?" Replied Sharon with one of her eye brows raised.

He laughs, pulling her fully on top of him. "Yes, you." Moving her hair behind her ears to get a clear view of her face.

Her hands on his chest threading through his chest hairs. "How am I funny?" She asks, her eyes never leaving his. "You're not regretting this aren't you?" She asks with a little sadness in her voice and her eyes watering.

He cups her face, pulling her down and kisses her lips. "What? I...No...Hell no I don't regret us making love." Waiting a few seconds but Sharon said nothing, so he continued. "I find it's really hot when you blurt out random words when you climax." Holding her face above his. He smiles when her cheeks start to turn pink and she bites down her lower lip. "Honestly it's very sexy as hell." He grins at her when her eyes reach his. He moans into her mouth as she kisses him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sharon mumbles something in Andy's ear while her body shivers from him caressing her back with his finger tips. Seconds later she rolls over with her back facing him. Andy rolls on his side spooning her, his right hand laying flat against her stomach as his other hand moves under his pillow. Andy moves his head next to hers placing kisses to the back of her head, he smiles when Sharon hums, scooting her butt back more into his. Remembering the time when they made love like this.

Sharon back glistens as Andy lathers it with lavender oil, massaging her from neck to toe. Sharon's moans as Andy's hands apply more pressure to her lower back, moving up to her shoulder blades. Soon Andy moves to a sitting position watching Sharon smile over her shoulder as she sits between his legs. She moans again as he starts rubbing the oils into her shoulders. He grins as her head falls forwards as he massages her. Her hands move onto his thighs, gliding along his thick hairy legs as he continued to massage her.

Sharon stands up in front of Andy, show casing her glistening body as her breast full and her nipples hard from the cool air in the bedroom. She leans forward kissing Andy swallowing his moan as tongue plays with his. Pulling away smirking at him as he groans in disappointment.

"Take off you boxers Andy." Sharon says seductively, her emerald orbs never leaving his.

Andy wastes no time, he stands up taking off his boxers. Standing in front of the woman he loved dearly. His rock hard shaft saluting her as she closes the distance between them. Her hands glides up his chest, one moving to his back while the other wraps around his neck. She moans as their lips touch and their warm tongues dance in each other. His hands move into her hair removing her hair clip filling her hair flow around his arms, pulling her body tightly against his.

Sharon moves her hand down his chest towards his shaft, swallowing his moan as her hand wraps around his shaft.

She backs away from him again grinning as Andy watches her in amazement as she climbs on the bed. She stops on her hands and knees looking over her shoulder. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She said with a grin on her lips.

Andy moves slowly admiring her body but mainly as her pink fold glistens as she awaits him. He moves onto the bed, moving slowly on his knees as he nears her. Andy watches as Sharon lowers her upper body down on the bed and her butt up in the air. He bends over smelling her sex, his hands moving up her thighs cupping her butt cheeks, slowly spreading them apart. Andy took a breath in and grunts from her sweet smell. Her sex hypnotizing him, his shaft throbbing from how hard it was getting by just simply smelling her. Andy moves his own lips closer, hovering over her pink folds. He grins as he blows his warm breath against her moist lips. With his hands still spreading her cheeks, he flicks his tongue out licking her sex.

Grunts as he hears her hums letting him know she's enjoying what he's doing. Moving his hands to her hips, pulling her center closer to his mouth plunging his tongue into warmth, moaning at how she quivers under him with just a flick of his tongue, pushing inside licking her honey then around her clit. Sharon thrashes her hips against his face as she was getting closer. Moaning loudly, her breathing heavy as her hands grabs fist full of the bedsheets while her legs shook violently as she moans. "Coffee." Into the bedroom, whimpering as Andy's tongue continued lapping up her juices.

Andy places a kiss on her of her right butt cheek then trailed wet kisses up along her spine. His hands moving up along her sides while he kissed her shoulder blades, moving up to her neck. Sharon turns to head facing him, both kissing passionately. Swallowing her moans as she tasted herself, making Andy moan as she bits his lower lip. Sharon grinds her butt against his shaft, both enjoying the feel of their bare skin against one another's.

His hand moves between their bodies guiding his throbbing shaft against her sensitive folds. Rubbing his shaft up, down, and in a circular motion around her wet folds. Andy bit down on her shoulder as Sharon pushes back into him hard, taking him completely into her. Sharon moans as Andy starts pumps into her hard then fast, his hand moves into her hair pulling it and her upper body towards him as his other hand gropes her left breast. Both moaning as his shaft was buried deeply into her sex as she moans his name, her head falls back on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her mouth ajar with sweat starting to glisten her body.

He watches as her breasts move as he thrusts harder into her at a fast pace, getting lost hearing her moans of ecstasy as they were both getting closer to the edge while her hands moved behind them to the back of his neck. Andy lips trailed wet kisses along her shoulder up to her right under her ear licking then sucking her soft sweaty flesh. He groans as her walls tightens around him as he continues his assault on her neck as he thrusts into her. "God you feel so good." He says into her flesh, his warm breath giving her goosebumps.

Andy growls as her walls tightens even more around his shaft, her legs shaking as she moans loudly. "Morrrrrrrreeeee." He moves his to her face turning her head slightly to the right kissing her hard, while she moans in his mouth. Her juices flow my between their legs as Andy continues to thrust. Her nails digging into his scalp as she bit his lower lip sucking it hard into his mouth. Causing Andy to groan and losing all control his had shooting his seeds deep within her.

Both sitting on their knees as Andy held tightly to Sharon, her hands over his both breathing heavy enjoying the fan blowing cool air along their sweaty flesh. Turning her head slightly smiling at Andy as he grins down at her. Bringing her lips over his, kissing him lazily.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Andy travels his fingertips up along her stomach moving them towards her right hip, gliding his fingertips up her ribs. He grins as Sharon whimpers in her sleep, scooting her body firmly against him. His fingertips refuse it's course upwards, along her forearm. Moving his fingertips down along her right collarbone then up along her throat and then back towards his face. Burying it under her air burn locks that smelled like jasmine and mint. Andy took a big whiff in, smiling in her hairs as memories flooded him from that one night two months ago.

Louie was getting angrier and angrier as he watched his best friend pacing around the hospital waiting room. Them along with the rest of the team were they are waiting to hear news about their Captain's well being. After waiting another 20 minutes her doctor came in with good news. Just a sprain ankle and about 8 sore ribs with mild cuts, the worst was majority of her body is severely bruised. After the team left the hospital and knowing she's all right they went home to their families.

They waiting in Sharon's room for her donator to bring her release papers. So Andy could take her home and take of her. On the car ride home, Andy stopped at one of the local drug store to pick up her prescription. Once home they headed straight to her bedroom. Andy gently moved his arms around Sharon, exhaling loudly from the feeling her body heat radiating to his. "I'm glad your okay." He said then kissed her neck leaving his face in her neck, smiling as she leans her head towards his.

Sharon wraps her arms around him, breathing in, taking the scent of Andy's cologne in her nose. When she hears Andy's words, her tears started to fall, her fingertips digging into his back. "Me too, I'm so sorry." Her voice shaky into his neck.

Andy wanted so much to squeeze her just as tightly but he didn't want to hurt her more. So Andy whispers word of encouragement while placing kisses along her face, till they landed of her salty quivery lips. Both moaning as her hands traveled his body while he's was her face holding it there while they kissed.

Andy pulled away running his thumb along her swollen lips, he smiled at her. "Why don't we take these clothes off and get you in the shower." As his fingers moved along her buttons.

Sharon just hums as she looks down watching Andy undoing her buttons on her teal blouse. As the silk material glides off her shoulders and down her arms. She closed her eyes as she know Andy's eyes were looking her over and she was nervous he might over react and lose his temper. Sharon gasps as she feels Andy's warm lips along the huge bruise that covered her left side that stopped near her bellybutton. Sharon moves her hand into his hand as his lips kissed ever dark area around her body licking her side making her laugh.

Andy was finished undressing Sharon, she helps him stand up, both grinning at one another. He kissed her then lead her towards her bathroom. She watched as Andy bent over turning on the warm water, she blushes when he turns around. Catching Sharon starring at his butt, he chuckles when she turns her flushed face away snort laughing.

Andy told her when would wait for her when she was ready to get out. He sat on the toilet while he heard her moan in pain as the warm water hits her battered flesh. Hissing as the warm water rams into her side. Andy couldn't take it anymore, taking off all of his clothes and steps into the shower with Sharon. He watches as she is slumped over, her forehead against the shower wall as water sprayed down her back. Andy gently glides his hands up her back and watches as she stands up straight up. Her hands moving to Andy's pulling them around her, she hums as his lips touched her heck whispering. "I've got you."

Andy held Sharon for a few more minutes her body leaning into his. Andy moves and grabs her loofah then her body wash. Lathering her jasmine and mint body wash over Sharon's bruised body he gently scrubbed every in of her. Andy grabs her shampoo and massaged it into her hair enjoying her moans that escaped off her lips. He was enjoying taking care of her and was pleased she was letting him do it. Andy washes out her shampoo watching the soap slide between her bruised breast. He was mesmerized by the site of her perfect breast, her nipples hard and the water cascading down.

Sharon watches in amazement as Andy eyes darken and was in a trance staring at her breast. Her body was aching for release but her body was not ready for that kind of activity. She moans as she sees Andy's tongue glide along his lips. Sharon whimpers is name softly.

Andy eyes travel to her emerald green eyes, that casted so much love he couldn't help but be smitten by her. When his name came out of her mouth in a want, he moves up and kisses her lips slowly. He moans into her mouth as her arms surround him and she says. "I want you to make love to me Andy." Between heated kisses.

Andy trailed kisses down along her body gently kneading her bruised flesh and sucking greedily against her hard nipple. Smiling against her flesh as she whimpers his name. His mouth moving down kissing her stomach several times enjoying the way she moved toward him. He lifts her left thigh kissing her inner thigh, moving his mouth closer to her sex. Sharon whimpers as Andy plays around her sex but not applying enough pressure to give her the satisfaction she craved.

"Andy, please." Sharon pleads her upper body and head were against the shower wall.

Andy looks up at Sharon, then moved his eyes along her body stopping at her pink lips that look so inviting. He lifts her leg higher on his shoulder then glides his tongue along her folds. His tongue doing a figure eight along her lips, he moans as Sharon pushing her hips into his face. Andy moved his left hand, moving it along her thigh till it reach her hip. Andy plunges his tongue into her center, right as is left thumb apply's pressure rubs her clit.

Sharon moans loudly in the shower as his tongue licked and sucked on her center and damn his thumb rubbing her the right way. She was starting to see stars and her vision turning dark as her entire body started tingling and her toes curled. Sharon yelling. "Non si fermano, oh Dio Andy, SI!"

Andy couldn't stop sucking and licking her center. His moans as he continued to please her. The fact that she just spoke Italian while coming was a very huge turn on for him. Beside she did just say. "Don't stop, oh God Andy, YES!" He feels her body quivering again as she was very close to the edge again. He places two finger this time into her sex as his tongue circled her clit. He groans as her sweet nectar oozes her center and she screams. "Marriage."

Andy slows his pace as her body shakes violently with every stroke of his tongue. She moans as he lowers her leg, moving his hands and mouth up along her body. He cups her face, smiles then placed his lips over hers kissing her slowly. Both moaning as the luke warm hits their bodies.

"Yes." Andy whispers against her lips.

Sharon looks at him for a second to see if he was being serious. Did he really want to marry her? Mrs. Demanding, RuleBook Raydor, or The Wicked Witch from the old days. She smiles as she feels his lips kissing her e tire face then finally her lips, grinning.

"Oh Andy, really?" She said excitedly against his lips.

He still had a smile on his lips as he pulled away from her face. "Yes, I'll marry you." A single tear fell along his cheek.

Sharon wipes away his line tear then kisses him passionately. "I love you Andrew Flynn." Along his lips

"I love you Mrs. Future Flynn." Holding her against his, placing a kiss on top of her head.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sharon woke to Andy moaning in her ear, holding her tightly his hand was over her right breast, holding her protectively. "Go to sleep Andy." Sharon whispers in the bedroom, her hand went over his.

Andy snuggles closer to her, rubbing his nose into her neck mumbling. "I can't, your so irresistible." His hands moving along her body.

Sharon stops his movements and then rolls over taking his hands into hers again. "Andy, it's time for bed."

Andy groans then rolls Sharon back around, spooning her again and whispered in her ear. "Yes, ma'am." Kissed the side of her head. "Goodnight Sharon."

Sharon hums squeezing his hand, whispering."Goodnight Andy."

 **The End**


End file.
